


A Commander's Compliments

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [32]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skaikru and Trikru have very different customs for marriage, and as per Lexa's position as Commander, she must submit to the Trikru's traditions. Which, means that Clarke must as well, and the Skaikru Leader finds herself a bit out of sorts with a sword strapped across her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Commander's Compliments

Clarke strapped the sword to her back, adjusting the strap until it settled between her shoulder blades, the tip resting against the back of her hip whilst the handle protruded over her shoulder. The blonde haired woman shrugged her shoulders to let the scabbard shift until it rested comfortably across her back. “So,” The woman asked as she turned on her heel to face the other woman in the room. “How do I look?”

“It looks good on you.” Lexa answered with a dip of her chin as she rose from her throne to cross the ground between her and Clarke. “You look strong Klark, and prepared.”

“I don't actually know how to use this thing, you do know that right?” Clarke asked with a lift of her eyebrow and a smirk. “I doubt I could actually pull it out of it's scabbard without flailing it around uselessly.”

“Then it is a good thing that you will not be expect to use it, is it not Klark?” Lexa replied with an amused smile covering her lips. “I will defend you if any challenges are issued.”

“I hope there aren't any challenges.” Clarke murmured as she stepped forward to curl her arms around Lexa's neck. “I don't like the thought of you getting hurt for me.” 

“I would die to protect you Klark.” Lexa said, her eyes hard, and her mouth set into a firm line.

“I still need your spirit to stay where it is Commander.” Clarke muttered, leaning upwards to press her lips to Lexa's mouth, capturing the woman's lips in a tender kiss. “So, you have to promise not to die.”

“For you Klark,” Lexa mumbled against Clarke's mouth. “I would fight death itself.”


End file.
